Welcome to the Show
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Team: A noun used to describe a group that comes together to achieve a common goal. There is no other word other than team to describe the covert ops group that works alongside the Justice League. They may have their shortcomings, but in the end they come together to defeat their common enemies. A collection of a 100 drabbles that feature further insight into this so-called team
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Includes canon shipping (mainly spitefire, but a few hints and snippets of others), the genres humor, friends/family, hurt/comfort and action and headcanons galore!_

 _This is an anthology of 100 various YJ drabbles, broken down into two chapters to cut it into more of a bite size. Some drabbles are short, some are bit on the longer side. A few of these are interconnected but most are not. This collection includes drabbles from both seasons 1 and 2 and is not organized into a chronological order. This collection focuses mainly on the original team, but there are some that focus on the newer members that are introduced in season 2._

 _Please review and enjoy~_

* * *

 **1\. Introduction**

"Hello there!" Dick Grayson cartwheeled over to the younger child. "What's your name?" He asked him, holding his hand out for a handshake.

"I'm Timothy Drake," The preschooler's eyes gleamed, "Me and my parents come to see the circus!"

"That's a really cool name, I'm glad you're come to watch the show!" the nine-year-old said as he enthusiastically shook his hand, "I'm Dick Grayson."

"Hey there squirt, some people want a picture with us," Dick's older cousin John approached them when he noticed Tim, "Who's this?"

"This is Timmy here," Dick introduced them, "He came to see the show—Timmy this here is John, my cousin."

"Timothy!" A woman's voice anxiously called as three boys turned their heads as all of their parents walked towards them. "There are you!"

"I'm sorry," Tim sheepishly apologized, "I wanted to see the elephants."

"I hope he didn't cause you any trouble," Janet placed a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Not at all," Dick puffed up his chest, "Zika likes guests!"

Luckily Tim got off with a minor scolding. It turned out his parents were the ones who arranged a picture with the Flying Graysons', of which John and Dick were part of the act with their parents. After the picture was taken, the Graysons had to leave to get ready for the show.

"Can-can I see Zika after the show?" Tim asked, before Dick had to leave.

"Of course," The older boy promised with a grin, "And I'll even teach you how to get her to do tricks for peanuts!"

 **2\. Love**

It wasn't Dick's fault that girls and women alike seemed to fall in love with him in both vigilante and civilian personas. He didn't try that hard to get any girl to love him. In fact, Barbara was the only one that he really had to try hard for a relationship in love.

 **3\. Light**

Robin was Batman's partner and Dick was Bruce's son and many more to him. But most important of all, he was Batman's light. He was one of the many people that helped Bruce to be human at times. He forced Bruce to live outside of Batman more and for him to realize that Gotham needed Bruce Wayne too.

 **4\. Dark**

The Dark Knight patrolled the dark, gritty streets of Gotham City. He wasn't light-hearted and fun like most heroes were. No, he reflected off of his city. He was dark and serious. He knew that hero business wasn't a game. Gotham didn't need a hero like the Flash. It needs Batman.

 **5\. Seeking Solace**

When Dick was younger and had nightmares, he would trudge towards Bruce's bedroom door and ask to sleep in Bruce's bed with him. Bruce would hesitantly accept. When turned thirteen, he stopped, but every now and then Alfred would find the two sleeping in Dick's bed, after a particularly harsh nightmare.

 **6\. Break Away**

There was a reason Dick chose to become Nightwing and hand Robin down to Jason (and later Tim). He needed to step out of the shadow of Batman. He doesn't ever regret being Robin but living under the shadow of the dark knight is a hard thing to do, especially when his paranoia start rubbing off of you. But now, Dick isn't so sure if Nightwing is truly broken away because to him, he feels like he's becoming more like Bruce every day.

 **7\. Heaven**

Wally's lips smacked in delight as his eyes grazed over. Chicken Whizzes certainly tasted like Heaven.

"Wally!" The familiar yell of Artemis called out in anger from the other side of the cave.

The speedster gulped with fear. He knew that taking her stash of Chicken Whizzes was a bad idea in the start.

 **8\. Innocence**

To everyone, Bart was an innocent, ignorant speedster from the future who was a pest in more ways than one. No one knew that he knew the hardships of life; that life in the future wasn't as fantastic as he made it out to be. In the future he had been a slave on the run, hiding from the Reach as he and Nathaniel built the time machine. If anything, they knew innocence better than he did.

 **9\. Drive**

The chipped red truck crazily swerved on the street, narrowly missing cars left and right.

"Abort! Abort!" Dick called out from the back of the truck, curling up on the seat with his eyes closed tight while Roy gripped his seat, not wanting to admit he was scared for his life. If they survived Wally's driving, it would be a miracle.

"Don't worry guys, I can do this!" Wally yelled above the honking as he passed into the next lane without his turn-signal on.

"How in the world did you pass your driver's permit test?" Roy muttered, waiting any moment for sirens to come on.

"I have no idea," Dick agreed with him.

 **10\. Breathe Again**

Artemis woke up with a loud breath, her grey eyes shot open. The mission had happened all so fast that her mind was blurry and fuzzy with the details. She remembered hearing Dick call out her name before she blackened out, holding her stomach where Kaldur's sword had "gone" through. Although tragic the act seemed, the "dead" archer had breathe again, far away where M'gann and Conner (and others) could not hear nor sense her.

"You're awake," Wally's voice cut through the air, in an implied angry tone.

She rolled her eyes. "I can see that," She snapped back before realizing how she responded. "Sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that."  
"It's alright," Wally assured her, his wary green eyes watching her as if he was afraid she would disappear in a flash of light.

"Did it work?" She whispered.

Wally sighed, tiredly nodding. "Congratulations, Artemis, you have been officially pronounced dead. I hope you're happy."

 **11\. Memory**

Living trapped in Black Manta's ship was not where M'gann wanted to be. But it was her fault that Kaldur was catatonic from her abusive mental attack. As she worked on Kaldur's mind, sifting through the broken bits and pieces of memories, she could only hope that she could fix the damage on his mind completely. That he would not forget that he wasn't truly angry at the team for Tula's death, that he was a double-agent delivering information on the Light and their partner alongside Artemis. Life hanged in the balance whether or not Kaldur's memory would fully heal.

 **12\. Insanity**

If you want to see an example of true insanity, Gotham's the place to go. Twoface, The Joker, Poison Ivy and others are perfect examples of insanity. It's like the city is cursed, slowly corrupting her citizens into insanity. If you asked the average Gothamite with a low-paying job if Gotham City was a city which thrived on insanity, they'd reply yes. Even her heroes, Batman and his protégés, would tell you likewise. Years protecting Gotham City has given the Dark knight a deep paranoia and distrusting of even fellow heroes. Half a decade of living in the Dark Knight's shadow is not a healthy place for anyone, especially one so bright and cheerful like Nightwing. Her heroes toe the line between sane and insanity, using all their might not to across it and become what they all fear, a mindless, careless murderer.

 **13\. Misfortune**

There is not a day that goes by where Zatanna beats herself up for putting on the Doctor Fate helmet. She knew that she had the chance of defeating Klarion on her own. Her father always said she has the potential of being far better than him himself. But in that moment, where almost everyone except herself was down, she was scared for herself and everyone. It was her misfortune that she didn't have enough confidence in her abilities.

 **14\. Smile**

Smiles are such an odd thing, especially since a lot of smiles in this world are fake, such as Bruce Wayne's. No one gives a second thought on his dazzling smile, one that makes most women become giddy like school girls in love. However Batman rarely gives a smile, far different than the likes of Bruce's fake smiles which almost appear at the end of every sentence. Batman's smile barely appears on his mouth at all, his tight lips trying to prevent the smile from happening at all.

 **15\. Silence**

When Artemis woke up with a pounding headache, the world was silent. She could hear no sounds. At first she wondered if this was as a dream that just didn't have any noise. In fact it had to be a dream or there would be no way Baywatch would be waiting for her to wake up in a medical room.

Indeed the incessant boy had dozed off in a chair beside her bed. Still in uniform with his cowl torn off, he appeared to be snoring. But Artemis could not hear the noisy snoring sounds that usually came from the red head.

 _But just because I can't hear any sounds doesn't mean I'm deaf,_ Artemis rationalized it. _It could just mean there are no noises._

But she knew this was just denial speaking because she was in the cave's medical room that smelled like lemons due to the incessant cleaning it was given. A heart monitor and IV sack was hooked up to her and she could see the unleveled lines moving every so often, showing that she had a steady pulse. But she could not hear the stable beating that she should hear.

To calm herself down, Artemis started repeating facts she knew out loud in vietmense.

 _My name is Artemis Crock. I was born of the year 1995, my father's Sportsmaster and my mother was formerly Huntress. I started being a vigilante mainly to piss off my father. I go to Gotham Academy and my favorite color is green._

But though her lips moved and her mouth ran through the words, she could not hear the sound of her words.

Artemis was about to try screaming when Wally abruptly woke up and stared at her. Then he opened his mouth and started a rant. Even though Artemis knew some lip reading, she didn't catch a single word. Wally's lips were moving too fast.

 _"_ _Stop!"_ She screamed, perhaps a bit too loudly than she had intended because she garnered his attention at once.

 _"_ _I can't hear anything. Why can't I hear anything?"_ She murmured, clenching her teeth to hold back tears.

Wally pondered before he came up with solution. He whipped out his phone and started typing on it. When he was done, he handed the phone to her and geustered for her to read it.

 _You have a pretty bad concussion. I've been waking you up every two hours but I guess you been too out of it to remember. Sometimes, concussions result to short term problems. Such as the loss of hearing and memory loss. Don't worry, it'll wear off._

That relieved her nerves greatly, but there was still one question to be answered.

Artemis typed on the phone and handed it back to Wally.

 _What caused my concession?_

Wally suddenly looked really flustered. He turned to look away, avoiding Artemis's gaze as his ears began to burn a bright cherry red.

Artemis narrowed her eyes, "Wally what did you do?" She spat, shoving the phone at him for an answer.

He gave a mischievous smirk, muttering a quick answer before sprinting away.

"When I get my hands on you…." Artemis left hung in the air, staring after the speedster with a vengeance.

 **16\. Questioning**

Dick opened the door to his room at the cave and frowned in disgust. _Note to self, install a whelming security defense system._ His neatly room void of anything too revealing of his secret I.D was completely turned upside down and inside out. Instantly Dick went into detective mode. Who would have done this? It could not have been someone outside zeta tube access because they would have set off alarms. That narrowed it down to the team and the league. No one on the League had a reason to look in his room for something so that meant someone on the team. But who? M'gann was far too nice and if she ever needed something from him, she would ask so that meant she was out. Kaldur was respectful of his privacy and the mild mannered Alantian would not rummage through his room uninvited. Artemis really had no reason too as well. Superboy might gone through his room in a hurricane of rage like the Tasmanian devil on Looney Tunes. Except that was very unlikely leaving Robin's primary suspect pegged as Wally. Robin scavenged through the questioning remains of his room. He found that his stash of candy had been stolen and there were many Chicken Whizees crumbs all over his things, proving his theory that the speedster was responsible for the crime. The boy wonder murderously smirked as he planned out a series of pranks for the fastest boy alive. Wally would not go scot-free on this at all.

 **17\. Blood**

"Get away from me, you gyspy blood! I don't need you contaminating me!" Thomas shouted, shoving Dick off his feet, his books spraying everywhere across the grounds of Gotham Academy.

"Yeah, we don't need your garbage in our school," Jerry, one of the other bullies of the school, growled at Dick.

The mathlete gritted his teeth as he picked his books up one-by-one. It had been four years since he first attended Gotham Jr. Academy before attending Gotham Academy and almost everyone liked Dick. Not just because he was the ward of Bruce Wayne but because of his charm. Except for people like Thomas and Jerry, who were jealous how popular he was with their colleagues.

Jerry picked up one of Dick's books.

"Whoa, you're reading a college-level book?" Jerry asked teasingly.

"He probably pretends to read it to show off how _"_ _smart"_ he is," Thomas scoffed.

"Please stop," Dick muttered, having enough of the two. If it wouldn't reveal his secret identity, he would have knocked the two out long before this.

"Oh did you hear that, Tommy? The gyspy trash wants us to stop treating him like the trash he is," Jerry jeered, kicking Dick in the ribs.

Dick bit his lips, trying not to scream in pain. A thug had managed to get a good hit on the ribs the night before and his ribs were still sore.

"Maybe you two should stop treating him like trash and treat him more like the human he is," A voice defiantly spoke out.

Dick glanced up in relief to see Artemis standing in front of him, arms crossed her chest. Most people at Gotham Academy knew by now that Artemis was tough. She could get away with rough-housing more than Dick could because of her background in the poorer end of Gotham.

"Maybe you should shut-up, pretty girl." Thomas taunted.

"Yeah, I hate to hit girls like you." Jerry added.

"I warned you," Artemis said, a dangerous tone in her voice.

 _"_ _I warned you,"_ Thomas mocked Artemis's voice, not heeding her advice.

Artemis swiftly rushed forward, her hand curled into a fist, surprising the two bullies. She punched Thomas in his stomach and as quick as her hard punch had made contact, she reached with her other hand and flipped him on to the ground. Thomas laid, dazed, clutching his stomach while Jerry started backing a little away from Artemis.

"Do you want me to teach you a lesson too?" Artemis asked, as her grey eyes full of fury glared at the bully.

"N-n-n-no," Jerry stuttered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Good. Now apologize to Dick and if you ever tell anyone about me and Thomas's little…lesson I'll personally tutor you in all lessons imaginable."

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sorry Di-i-i-c-c-c-k," Jerry spluttered, racing over to Thomas. "Come on, Thomas! Let's go!" The brown-haired boy nervously exclaimed, dragging Thomas as fast as he could away from the blond-haired girl.

Artemis turned to Dick, her eyes softening. "You okay, kid?" She murmured, offering a hand.

Dick gladly accepted her hand, standing up with a grunt.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Dick said, dusting the dirt off his uniform. "Thanks a lot, Artemis." He graciously smiled at the blonde. He knew that she was from the blood of criminals and she hated anyone that would tease her about her heritage. Sometimes, Dick wondered if she was bullied about it at some point in her life.

"You're welcome, Dick," Artemis genuinely smiled back.

A loud honking noise alerted the two and they looked up to see a black limo pulled up by the curve.

"Aw, shoot! I'm going to be late," Dick bent down, heaving his books into his book bag along with Artemis.

"Bye, Artemis!"

"Bye," Artemis called out watching the raven-haired boy climb into the limo. Annoying as the kid may be, he had a good heart. Artemis just wished she knew what he meant when he had taken that photo on the first day of school.

 **18\. Rainbow**

 _Robin B01_

It isn't unusual to arrive at the cave and hear Wally and Artemis yelling about something. But it sounded much worse with loud clangings and twice the noise of yelling, some screams could be heard as well. Wally must have done something to make Artemis really mad.

"Rob, there you are! You gotta help me!" Wally called out, suddenly behind the boy wonder, using him as a human shield.

"Wally you get back here this instant, I'm not done with you!" Artemis yelled from a different part of the cave.

Robin slightly widened his eyes in fear. Artemis sounded truly homicidal at the moment and he really didn't want to stand between the angry archer and the guilty speedster.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm going to help you with Artemis, dude," Robin remarked as he used his grappling gun to leap into the rafters, hoping that her sharp eyes wouldn't notice him. "What did you do anyways?"

"He did the most stupidest thing he could have ever done in his entire short life," Artemis growled, appearing around the corner, Wally gulping in fear. "Messing with my hair,"

Robin stared at Artemis in shock. Her beautiful, long blond hair was now an array of colors, ranging from a light red to a dark purple.

"Your-Your hair—" Robin burst into a fit of cackles, unable to contain himself.

"Is rainbow colored? Deal with it, traffic light." Artemis snarled, not wanting any commentary from the peanut gallery.

"Hey!" Robin protested the moniker.

Artemis ignored the dark squire as she walked slowly over to the quivering speedster, who was vibrating in his bright red and yellow uniform. She had an arrow in her bow, ready to strike at Wally.

"Any last words, Baywatch?" She hissed with a glare that could rival the bat-glare.

"Alright, Alright! There's a way to reverse the effect!" Wally finally blurted out.

"You have sixty seconds starting now."

 **19\. Gray**

"Your skin is gray." Beast Boy commented to the newest member of the team.

Raven rolled her eyes at the changeling before answering. "Why I haven't noticed," She dryly replied. "You know your skin is not 'normal' as well."

"But your skin looks so lifeless! My skin is a bright green and is healthier looking than yours is. Do you not take care of your skin or what?"

Raven looked at Gar for a long time, as if she was trying hard not to explode on him. Several glass objects cracked from her power as she mentally scrambled to keep a lid on her emotions.

"I do take care of my skin, Beast Boy, it just happens to be that I was born with gray skin." She finally answered, stalking off.

"Hi Raven," Cassie greeted the purple-haired girl. Raven ignored her as she went into her room.

"Yeesh, what's wrong with her?" Cassie asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know, I just asked if she didn't care of her skin regularly and that was the reason it was gray," Beast boy told the girl of wonder, still confused about Raven's outburst.

 **20\. Fortitude**

"Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude," Clark smiled as he lead Conner and Wolf through the hallway of the fortress. "It's where I sometimes go for fortitude."

"It's…whelming." Conner replied, trying not to seem too awed by the inside of the fortress.

Clark chuckled at Conner's usage of the Boy Wonder's made up word. One day Robin was going to get into trouble for his made up words.

There was sudden barking across the hallway as a pure white dog with a miniature superman cape attached to a collar rushed towards them. The dog stopped when he realized that there was a strange wolf in his domain and stood rigid as he snarled at the trespasser. Wolf growled back, not one to back down from a challenge.

"Kypto, heel!"

At once the large white dog stopped snarling and anxiously whimpered at Clark. Wolf, realizing that Kypto was not a threat, stopped as well and waved his tail friendly at the dog.

"I didn't know you had a dog," Conner said, staring as the two greeted each other.

"Yeah, well, he's not as well-known as I am." Clark admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

 **21\. Vacation**

Wally anxiously watched the clock as the second hand moved twice as slowly than it should have moved. One thing of the defaults of super speed was how slow everything seemed to be. School was normally slow for any student, but Wally especially on account of his super speed. But everyone knew that the last day of school was the slowest day of school in the year. It was one minute, one minute until they would be allowed to leave. Wally painstakingly waited, trying to think of other things to keep his mind off of it, Alfred's cookies, Artemis, their mission today, anything really as a million things flew through his head at the thought of summer vacation.

 _RIIIIIIINNNNNG!_

At the sound of the bell, Wally shoved his books into his backpack and raced out of the classroom before his teacher could stop him.

"Wallace Rudolph West, the bell does not dismiss you, I do!" His teacher screamed after him, but it was too late, Wally was far gone.

 **22\. Mother Nature**

M'gann loved to be somewhere in nature. Sometimes, she would take the bio-ship out to different places of the world and land in the middle of nowhere, to enjoy a part of Mother Nature. She found the scenery so relaxing and comforting. So when she was upset and didn't want to talk to anyone, she would go somewhere isolated in the world and walk through its terrains. Occasionally, Conner would join her, needing somewhere silent to enjoy himself as well. During these times, the two wouldn't talk nor express their thoughts to each other. In fact, the couple found it pleasant just to sit with each other's company and not say a word, to just watch the nature around them in a peaceful silence. When they would return from their time in Mother Nature, M'gann at times would have her hair beautifully braided with flowers. Other times they would bring home seashells or other interesting things they found together. They placed these things on their own little souvenir shelf in Conner's room with little notecards explaining what it was and where they had found it along with the date. When Gar joined the team, he soon started tagging along with their adventures as well and although he would chatter endlessly at a time which annoyed Conner, the couple both saw the green boy as a younger brother.

When M'gann and Conner broke up, it was M'gann and La'gann that would now go out together. M'gann never spoke of their outings together and rather pretended that she had started the thing with La'gann, supposing that Conner had long ago destroyed their souvenirs. But unbeknownst to her, Conner kept the shelf in his room still and sometimes; he would go out alone in nature somewhere and add another object to the collection, something Conner knew that the old M'gann would have loved. Not the one who destroyed minds of their enemies without caring, but the one he first met who was a shy, vulnerable Martian girl and was the most cheerful and pleasant person he ever knew.

 **23\. Cat**

Artemis hated cats. For good reason, too. Before her sister Jade had left the house, she had a cat named Mangles for good reason. It was scruffy cat that was severely malnourished with a torn ear and a score of old scars. Mangles was an old, feral alley cat that Jade had been able to tame by leaving it pieces of meat outside their apartment building. "Tame" being a technical term because the cat was only friendly towards her sister and Jade only. Any other human that would near would get a face full of scratches, if you were lucky. Artemis was freaking terrified of that cat when she was little. The only reason Jade made an effective babysitter was the threat she had against Artemis about sic'ing Mangles on her if she misbehaved.

The only good thing about Mangles was that their parents didn't know of him. Sure, Mangles hung around the apartment building but he was intelligent enough to stay away from their father. He was only smuggled into their apartment when their parents were gone, much to Artemis's dismay. However, Artemis made sure to leave scrapes of food for the cat after her sister left, even if he never warmed up to her. Artemis still hated cats, an irony that she very much aware of as she donned the Tigress mask.

 **24\. No Time**

Artemis hummed to herself, making brand new arrows to fill her quiver. The news channel on the TV was on, talking about a Justice League victory. She was enjoying her quiet time when the door of Crocks' apartment slammed open and Artemis looked up to see Wally panting, with a panicked look.

"Wally, what's wrong?" She questioned, slightly worried something bad had happened.

"Quick! There's no time!" Wally yelled, picking up the blond and raced out of the apartment building. "We're late for a very important date!"

Thoughts swirled through Artemis's mind as she tried to remember if they had a date today.

"W-w-what is happening?" She asked as he carried her, running at top speed.

"You'll find out!" Her boyfriend replied, glancing at wrist-watch every so often.

Wally finally skittered to a stop after running for a few minutes, almost dropping Artemis.

"Thank goodness, we made it in time with five minutes to spare." Wally said, relieved, as he put Artemis down.

"For what?" Artemis grumbled, finding it not enjoyable to be picked up from her house without any explanation why. She grazed up at their destination, a rinky-dink diner.

"Happy hour of course!" Wally explained, dragging Artemis by the hand. "Come on! We have to order fast or Happy Hour will end."

Artemis only rolled her eyes and laughed as she willingly allowed herself to be dragged into the restaurant.

 **25\. Trouble Lurking**

"Robin flipped through the air, wary of his surroundings, trouble lurking at every corner." Wally narrated his best friends' actions as the duo wandered through Mount. Justice in the middle of a training exercise.

"Robin gave a glare to his most amazing best friend named Kid Flash for him to shut-up. His glare intensified with each passing second-argh! No! Not the batglare! Totally not cool dude!" Wally broke narration at the sight of the batglare implanted on the boy wonder's mask.

"Robin will stop glaring at his most annoyingst best friend if he shall stop narrating his every movement." Robin growled. The key point of the exercise was to be covert and focus on the mission at hand. He was starting to regret teaming up with the fastest boy alive in the first place.

"Robin snarled at Kid Flash, his glare disappearing as he looked disgustingly at him. He sounded like Wolf on a bad day," Kid Idiot continued, grinning at his friend's frustration.

"PLEASE, STOP." Robin gritted his teeth.

Robin, losing his focus on his surroundings, didn't notice the two girls of the team sneaking up on him. Giving each other a nod, M'gann used her telekinesis to safely remove Robin's belt while Kid Flash continued to tease the boy wonder. Robin however felt his belt missing from his body and spun around in shock to see M'gann and Artemis.

"Surprise," Artemis whispered, letting loose an arrow.

Robin tried to avoid the arrow, but Artemis was an excellent marks-woman and the arrow met its mark, releasing green foam to engulf Robin in.

"Good work, Wally, I didn't think that would work," M'gann cheerfully chirped, the two exchanging a high five.

"Et tu, Brute?" Robin croaked out, surprised on all accounts.

"Well to be honest, Artemis did threaten me…with some stuff." Wally shuddered. "Good luck getting out, by the way!" The speedster called out as he rushed off with Artemis in his arms and M'gann following not far behind.

 **26\. Tears**

"Please?" Wally and Dick begged, looking up to the teen.

"N-O, the last time we went to Disney World we almost got banned and Ollie nearly grounded me for life." Roy growled.

Wally chuckled. "But you have to admit it was fun, right?"

"Maybe a little," Roy admitted, crossing his arms against his chest. "But I wouldn't want to do it again."

"But-But Royyy." Dick protested, the nine-year-old's magnificent blue eyes starting to shimmer.

"Oh no, not them, I am not falling for this again." Roy muttered, trying to look away from Dick.

It was well known that Dick has the most, adorable puppy-dog eyes. The kid could mind control people with those eyes. He was like Medusa; if you didn't look into his eyes, you would not give in to the pleadings.

"Rowy?" Dick whispered, kicking it up a knock. His eyes were huge and childlike as a single tear fell from one of his eyes.

Roy sneaked a glance at the raven-haired boy and immediately regretted it. The small ninja was practically in tears complete with resistible puppy dog eyes.

"Alright fine, but don't say I didn't warn you guys." Roy sighed in defeat.

"Yay! Thanks so much Roy!" Dick cheerfully hugged the archer, a complete change of personality.

 **27\. Foreign**

M'gann was foreign to planet Earth. Although she had watched television from Earth that her uncle would send, television wasn't reality and reality wasn't what she thought Earth would be like. But still, Earth was far better than her home on Mars, where she would forever be outcast from because of her white skin.

 **28\. Sorrow**

"Robin, are you sure you're alright?" Kaldur placed a hand on the young boy.

Although the boy hid it well, something haunted him. Perhaps a failed rescue or a regret. Kaldur didn't know. But he knew that there was a dark reason why Robin started his career at such a young age. Why the Boy Wonder fought alongside Batman.

The thirteen-year-old tried to hide his sorrows from Kaldur, "Of course I'm alright! Why would you ask that?" He cheerfully questioned, pasting a smile on his face.

Kaldur could only imagine that Robin's covered eyes were full of sadness, something he could not hid even with a mask on. It was obvious that Robin wasn't going to say what was bothering him so the Alantian let him be.

Kaldur gave the dark squire an understanding look. "Nothing, Robin, but you know you don't have to carry your sorrows by yourself."

Robin's face slightly fell and his masked eyes narrowed at Aqualad.

"I know, Kaldur," He murmured quietly. "I know."

Kaldur watched the bird wander off, calling to Wally to join him in a video game as the cleverly disguised prince of sorrow.

 **29\. Happiness**

"Wally." Artemis stared at the speedster in shock. She wasn't expecting him to show to her performance, honestly she didn't.

"Why Miss Artemis, you don't seem happy to see me," Wally grinned, as he offered a bouquet of roses.

"Wally, I'm always happy to see you," Artemis grinned as she hugged him.

 **30\. Under the Rain**

Kaldur found standing in the rain relaxing. Before he came up to the surface land he never knew that water could come from above. That clouds collected water from lakes and oceans and when the rain cloud was heavy from the water it would let go of its baggage and let it rain. So he stood under the rain, and enjoyed while it lasted.

 **31\. Flowers**

"So let me get this straight, you guys ran into Poison Ivy and became TALKING FLOWERS?!" Tim laughed, finding this amusing.

The team was gathered around the Living Room of the cave. They were having some downtime together after a mission and Dick decided that they should share stores.

"It wasn't as funny as you may think," Wally groaned, face-palming.

"I hated being a flower," Conner grunted.

"It was especially hilarious when Wolf started eating Artemis's petals for some reason," The former boy wonder smirked at the memory.

Wolf whimpered from beside Conner's feet.

"Poor Wolf, Artemis managed to shoot her rose thorns at him," M'gann laughed, stroking the wolf's white fur.

"He asked for it," Artemis responded, rolling her eyes.

Tim just shook his head in amazement. The stories the seniors would tell of the early days were just plain wacky. Even weirder than the ones Dick told of the original Dynamic Duo and their troubles.

 **32\. Night**

The night was dark. It was welcoming to all who could endure it. Most heroes stayed in the daylight, fearing what the dark held. Batman, however, was an exception. He accepted the darkness and the dark adopted him as one of its own children. Children followed his footsteps and the night welcomed them as well. The night can't control what happens in the day nor so can the day control the night. The dark mourned the loss of the second Robin. He couldn't protect the little one who died in the daytime. When Barbara lost her legs, the night wasn't there to save her as well. The night is lonely and full of grief and Batman reflects greatly off of the dark just like a child does of its parents.

 **33\. Expectations**

Artemis stared at her father, straight as an arrow, as he paced gradually around her. Her heart beat fast, full of hatred and hope at the same time. She had hatred for her father who didn't save her mother and caused Jade to flee. But hope that she would meet his expectations and he would be proud of her.

"Artemis," He slowly said, glaring into her steel grey eyes. "You have failed me."

From that day on, all hope for her father faded away.

 **34\. Stars**

BOOM! POP! SPIZZ!

If anyone knew better, they would say the noises they heard were gunshots and cannonballs. But they weren't the sounds of a war. They were the sounds of bright, cheerful fireworks. They looked like paint splatters among the stars for the few seconds they stayed in the air. The day was the fourth of July, the American celebration of independence. For others, it was the anniversary of finding Superman's clone, Superboy aka Conner Kent.

Said person was standing on the park grounds with his hands folded against his chest with his team.

"Are you sure these fireworks aren't dangerous?" He questioned.

"Well not dangerous in the sense that they're a device of some villain in a plot to kill millions of people," Wally replied.

"Do you mean people can die from these pretty fireworks?" M'gann worriedly asked.

"Well, it is possible but really unlikely," Artemis looked up from braiding her hair to see a sparkling gold one explodes, "Trust me M'gann, we'll be alright."

"Besides, I checked all the fireworks before the show, they're been untampered," Robin smirked.

"Alright then," M'gann slowly smiled as a green one lit up the nighttime sky.

 **35\. Hold My Hand**

"Hold my hand!" Wally screamed at the archer, struggling to reach the girl who was about to fall.

"OF COURSE I'LL HOLD YOUR HAND, WHAT ELSE I'M I GOING TO DO, FALL TO MY DEATH?!" Artemis clasped onto the Kid Flash's gloved hand. Right afterwards, the branch she was holding onto plummeted onto the ground.

Artemis held on tight to Wally's hand, in a life and death situation as she tried not to let go.

"NOW WHAT?!" She asked.

"I'M TRYING TO THINK!"

"WELL THINK FASTER!" Artemis bit her lip, trying not to scream from her injuries.

There was a crumbling noise as the cliff Wally was on started to fall into the canyon below. All color drained from his face as he tried to jump over to stable ground with Artemis in tow. It was too late however and the two were falling to their death, holding their hands tight together. Wally and Artemis screamed loudly, closing their eyes tight. There was no way they were going to survive. Just as sudden as the feeling of falling had started, it had stopped. The two opened their eyes to see M'gann using her telekinesis on them.

"Thank you, beautiful," Wally smiled at the Martian as he quickly unlatched hands with Artemis.

"No problem, Wally!" She beamed back at him.

 **36\. Precious Treasure**

Wally's most prized souvenir was the arrow that saved him from Amazo and would later save everyone from RT's siblings. He tried explaining that it was not because of the fact it was Artemis's, but that it was a souvenir from both missions (despite the fact that the Reds situation wasn't exactly a mission.). No one truly believed that statement no matter how hard Wally tried to prove it.

When the speedster thought he was alone, he would take the arrow from its stand and talk to it. Sometimes, he would sing it a song. When he was mad at the original owner, he would yell at it. This was a something that he wished to keep quiet about. If only he knew that a little bird recorded every interaction with the arrow for future blackmail.

 **37\. Eyes**

Raquel grazed into Kaldur's soft grey eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you how calming your eyes are?" She whispered, smiling.

"No,-I believe you're the first one," Kaldur uncomfortably replied, fondly looking into her dark brown eyes.

The Africa-American girl chuckled as she slipped her hands into his.

"Then I'm glad to be the first one," Raquel reached forward, kissing the Alantian.

Far away, in the monitor room, two boys grinned mischievously at the sight of the two kissing on their computer screen.

"Mission Aquarocket accomplished," Wally said as he and Dick gave each other a high five for their achievement.

 **38\. Abandoned**

"What are you doing with a baby?" Was not the question Dick was expecting to ask when he had arrived at the Batcave.

Bruce looked up, in full Batman uniform excluding the cowl, to see his protégé arriving at last.

"Her name is Abigail Richards. I found her abandoned in an old warehouse while searching for clues for another case."

"Are you going to adopt her?" Dick tried not to cackle at the sight of Bruce taking care of an infant.

"Of course not," Bruce replied, cooing at Abigail who had started to fuss, "She's been missing for two weeks right after her parents were killed in a mysterious fire in their home. I'm not sure exactly what her captor planned to do with her but he left her in the warehouse to die presumably," The Dark Knight paused, looking into the baby girl's blue eyes. She was so innocent at four months old; it was sad how cruel people could be. "Her great uncle Montgomery had agreed to take care of her after her first relative was found irresponsible but her uncle is in South America somewhere and no one seems to know where. I know you're sick but I need you to track him down while I take care of Abigail,"

"Can do, boss, but how are you going to explain to the press why Bruce Wayne is taking care of a baby?" Dick asked, his blue eyes twinkling in mischief.

 **39\. Dreams**

 _"_ _What is your dream?"_ M'gann telepathically asked Artemis. The four girls of the team were having a girls-night-out and were resting a café after kicking some bad guy butt.

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_ Artemis stared at the Martian curiously.

 _"_ _You know, what do you dream to do when you grow up? Like my dream is to learn how to density shift!"_ M'gann explained, her eyes gazed over in a daydream.

Artemis puzzled over this a bit before replying _, "I don't really know. I focus more on the present than the future but I guess I would love to get into a nice collage."_

 _"_ _What about you, Zatanna?"_

 _"_ _I would love to join the Justice League someday,"_ The magician sadly smiled.

The three other girls looked at each other curiously. They decided not to question Zatanna on her dream.

 _"_ _Raquel?"_

 _"_ _To find the perfect husband and have a child. I always adored kids,"_ Raquel answered.

Again the other girls were surprised at the answer. Raquel was always the feistier and wilder one of the bunch. Who would have thought she wanted kids? Then again, she would be a fun mother to have.

 **40\. Rated**

"Quick! Cover your eyes, Rob!" Wally anxiously yelled, throwing a green pillow at the bird's eyes.

"Dude, what is this rated, I thought you said it was PG-13!" Robin yelled over the movie.

The rest of the team continued to watch the movie uncomfortably.

"Baywatch, give me that DVD case!" Artemis ordered.

"Alright, Alright!" The speedster scrambled off the couch to retrieve the case and handed to her.

"Wally! This is rated R!" Artemis said with a disgusted tone of voice.

That was when the Team decided to watch _Toy Story_ instead.

 **41\. Teamwork**

"There's no way I'm going to build an alliance with you!" Roy yelled over the gun blasting. He and Artemis were crouched behind a barrier, waiting for the right chance to strike.

"Face it, Roy, there's no way we're going to win otherwise. You and I both have accurate aims, we would be great partners!" Artemis growled, pulling the red-head aside just before he was going to be hit.

"You saved me, why?"

"Because that's what partners do!" Artemis aimed at the speeding figure heading towards them. She hit her target with success. He would be dead for a while.

"Fine," Roy frowned as he placed a red com. Link in the palm of her hand, "Use this to communicate. If we want to win, we need to get to the other base where they keep their ammo."

The red archer ran ahead, Artemis following closely. Artemis managed to climb onto a higher leverage watching as Roy stealthily headed towards the enemy's base.

 _"_ _You got two guards. One near the ammo and one hidden by the entrance,"_ Artemis reported, waiting for orders.

 _"_ _You take out the one near the entrance and I'll take the other_ ," Roy's voice cackled through the link.

"Noted," Artemis locked onto her target and shot repeatedly at him. The guard started to panic, not knowing where the gun blasts were coming from. Once he was dead, Roy made his move and knocked him out before he refuel. Roy then turned his attention to other guard, who roared with anger at him. While he was busy with him, Artemis started shooting at the ammo. They were an unstoppable team. Their enemies quickly learned of their guards' failure and tried taking the base back again but it was hopeless.

 _"_ _You know, we make a pretty good team,"_ Artemis amused out aloud, taking down her cackling opponent who had swung up to her mountain.

 _"_ _Yeah, we do,"_ Roy replied, shooting at the ammo every now and then while dealing with the onslaught of the enemies.

After that, no one wanted to play Laser tag with Artemis and Roy ever again because of the duo winning the game by a longshot.

 **42\. Standing Still**

"Stand still, Robin!" Conner growled as he and the others chased him through the cave.

"Who gave him candy?!" Wally cried as he tried keeping up with Robin.

"He found out my chocolate stash and ate it all," Artemis angrily answered as she notched an arrow and tried hitting the teen. Unfortunately she missed and the foam arrow splattered across the floor.

The Dark Squire just giggled out loud and kept swinging through the air with his grappling gun. He then proceeded crashed into a vase, which shattered into a million pieces.

"Opps-y!"

"Why do we even have a priceless vase in here?!"

"MY VASE!" M'gann turned around from chasing Robin and quickly used glue and her telekinesis to fix it.

 _Aqualad – B02_

Everyone excluding Robin paused and looked up at their leader.

"Hello friends, I hope you're-"

"Aqualad!" Robin cried out, his masked eyes wide with amusement. "Are you going to sing _A Whole New World_ for us?"

Kaldur looked questioningly at the others.

"He ate Artemis's chocolate." Wally hastily explained as he tried to catch the fidgeting Boy Wonder.

Kaldur's eyes widened in horror at the revelation, "We must get him contained in one place then before Batman arrives."

 _Batman – 02_

The Dark Knight looked over the cave which had been partially damaged by Robin who was had started to run around again.

"Did he have sugar again?"

"Yeah, he got into my chocolate stash."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "They wouldn't have to be those Loco Chocolate Bars would they?"

"Yeah," Artemis growled. "How did you know?"

"Just a guess," Batman replied. If he wasn't in uniform at the moment, he might have sighed in disappointment. "Robin! Come here this instant or no cookies for you!"

Immediately the bird dropped down next to his mentor.

"You mean none of his cookies?"

The team, except Wally, exchanged glances. What cookies were they talking about?

"Yes."

Robin pouted, a cute little frown plastered on his face.

"Alright,"

"All but Robin goes to the debriefing room. Red Tornado will begin the debrief for the mission and I will return to finish the rest of it. I need to talk to Robin first,"

Once the others had left, Bruce turned his focus on Dick.

"You know you're strictly off Loco Chocolate bars for a reason."

"I know, but I was having a serious Loco deprivation," Dick grinned cheekily at him. "Besides, I can always replace Artemis's stash; I know how much she had."

"Yes, with my money."

"Nah, I have enough money to pay her off on my own," Dick waved it off, smiling even brighter. He was glad that Bruce was in a good mood. He knew now that he wasn't going to be in too much trouble.

"Your teammates don't like being played."

"It's fun though!" Dick whined, "Especially since they blame candy."

Bruce sighed. "After this mission you're going to have to clean up the mess you made in the cave."

"Thanks Bats!" The boy wonder cheerfully replied as he dashed ahead of him to the debriefing room.

Bruce mentally shook his head. There were times where Dick had him wrapped around his little finger. Today was one of those times.

 **43\. Dying**

"TULA!" Kaldur and Garth screamed at the same time. They rushed over to her side while the others watched with dreadfulness.

"I'm…fine." Tula coughed, blood splattering from her mouth.

"It's alright, Tula, we'll get you to safety and we'll take care of your injuries." Garth promised, more to himself than her as he picked the girl up into his arms. Kaldur stood closely, color draining from his face at the sight of his crush in pain.

"I don't think...I'll-I'll make it," She shakily whispered, her eyes gazed over in fear.

"Don't say that! Don't give up hope yet." Garth told her as he briskly carried her to the bioship, Kaldur following closely and the team at a respected distance.

Tula ignored her boyfriend's pleadings as she weakly placed a hand on Kaldur's shoulder.

"Kaldur… You always been so n—ice and-and kind to me. I'm sorry I only hurt you."

"All is forgiven, Tula, you never meant to harm me." Kaldur gently smiled as he caressed a strand of her ruddy hair.

"Garth, I'm-I'm really sorry." She murmured, her eyelids closing and opening as she tried to stay alive.

"Please don't leave me." Garth begged, looking into her light blue eyes. They just arrived at the bioship, if only she could make it to the nearest medical place. They could save her then.

"I'm sorry." She uttered, slowly closing her eyes for the last time, dying in the arms of her lover.

"TULA, NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Garth yelled, falling to the floor onto his knees, Tula wrapped in his arms.

Kaldur only stood beside his best friend in a silent mourning for the girl who they both loved.

 **44\. Two Roads**

The way Artemis saw, there were two different roads she could have gone down in life. There was one, where she would most assuredly be introduced to the ranks of the Shadows and her father would become her handler, like a pit-bull forced to fight on his master's behalf. That road was clear and she knew with certainty where it would take her down.

But then, there was another one, a glimmering yellow brick road, that was full of uncertainty. Who knew what would happen if she wandered down that road? Would the Great Oz really grant her wish? But when she glanced back at the grey and desolate road, she knew she would be unhappy on that path. So with a step forward and no more glances back, she followed after the yellow brick road.

 **45\. Illusion**

It's wasn't the fact that Bart could run circles around Wally or that he got under the red-head's skin many times, it was the fact he knew that Bart was an illusion. The others trusted him because they had no choice, all his facts aligned up and he seemed to truly be the clueless tourist from the past. It seemed to relieve some of them, that perhaps, just perhaps Bart's story of the distant future was true. That Bart's very being was proof that they had a fighting chance against the invasion and they were almost guaranteed to win. But Wally didn't think like that. He could see the little signs in Bart's behavior. The fact he was desperate to save Uncle Barry, the way he hugged them like it was the first time ever. Wally was not fooled by Bart's illusion.

 **46\. Family**

"It's not your fault, Bart." Barry whispered, placing a hand on the younger speedster's shoulder, "No one's blaming you."

"But-but it is my fault!" Bart blurted out, staring at his creamy white bedroom wall. He felt too ashamed to look at his grandfather in the face. "He's family. Family's supposed to take care of each other. Family's supposed to protect each other. I'm from the future. I'm supposed to make sure everything turns out alright."

"Kid, I'm not blaming you for the cause of his death," Barry sighed, sitting next to the futuristic speedster, "You did good, you helped us defeat the Reach and save Earth. I know Wally's proud of you—I am too."

Bart looked up at Barry, tears in his eyes, "You think so?"

"I know so," The blond-haired man said, gathering Bart into his arms.

 **47\. Creation**

"Happy St. Patrick's day!" Bart yelled out, his eyes glittering in mischief as he hugged Wally.

"Wait, what?" Wally drowsily asked, confused.

Bart cocked his head to the side, "Isn't today the day you celebrate St. Patrick's day? I mean, we don't celebrate it in the future but my friend Alex mentioned it—"

Wally groaned, face-palming. "Yes, it is," He confirmed.

"Great!" Bart frowning with realization, "So uh, what do you do for St. Patrick's day?"

Wally smirked and swiftly reached out his arm and pinched Bart's hand.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Bart asked, giving Wally a kicked-puppy look.

"You weren't wearing green."

"So?!"

"If you aren't wearing green, someone pinches you."

"Why?" Bart asked, rubbing his hand Wally had pinched.

Wally shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it's just a thing you do during St. Patrick's Day."

"Why do you celebrate St. Patrick's Day anyways?"

Wally sighed, this was already going to be a long day, "Come over and sit on the couch, I'll explain what I know to you."

Bart sped over to the green couch and lazily slouched on it, waiting for Wally to begin.

"St. Patrick's Day is mainly an Ireland holiday, it's about this guy named Patrick—"

"What about St.? Isn't that included in his name?"

"Well yes, the Catholic Church christened him a Saint so I suppose his full name is St. Patrick. Anyways, he was a great man in Ireland's eyes and St. Patrick's Day is the anniversary of the day he died. Originally it was a religious holiday and it still is to a point but it has expanded to leprechauns,-"

"What are leprechauns?" Bart interrupted again, with a dreamy look on his face.

Wally tried not to laugh as he opened his mouth to explain to his cousin about leprechauns.

"Leprechauns are these short, red-head people who wear clover-green clothing. Legend has it that they have a pot of gold at the end of a rainbow and if you find the rainbow's end you can have it. Though it's total bogus—"

"I saw a rainbow in Utah while I passing through to see you do you think we could over there and search for the pot of gold?!" Bart eagerly bounced up and down in excitement.

Wally couldn't help but chuckle. He knew there would be no pot of gold at the end of that rainbow but he didn't want to break it to the hopeful speedster.

"Sure, kid, whatever you want."

"Oh, thank you!" Bart yelled, hugging the speedster again, "You won't regret it!"

 **48\. Childhood**

"Whoa, you were a big Flash fan," Bart commented out loud, staring at Wally's old bedroom in awe. The bedroom was covered ceiling to floor in Flash merchandise as well as Kid Flash stuff.

After a day of searching for the end of the rainbow, the duo had given up and decided to pop in uninvited to Wally's parents' house. Mary and Rudolph didn't mind of course, they were used to speedsters coming unannounced. Mary was still cooking supper, having to adjust their dinner in order to feed two speedsters and Rudolph was taking a quick power nap before supper that Wally brought Bart to his room.

"Still am," Wally laughed at Bart's admiration.

"Hey what's this?" Bart asked, picking up a dusty old photo album.

"Whoa, I thought I lost this," Wally exclaimed, taking the album from Bart. He blew dust off the cover and opened the photo album. There were dozens of pictures from the time Wally was a toddler to his late teenage years.

"My parents were very big on documenting my childhood, I am their only child after all," Wally explained to Bart, softly smiling at a particular photo of him and Artemis.

"What are you guys doing in that photo?" Bart pointed at a different picture. It was faded photo of a determined looking Wally and Dick with black stripes on their cheeks. Pink paint was splattered on their shirts.

"Well that's a long story…" Wally sheepishly laughed, scratching the back of his head.

 **49\. Stripes**

Artemis's hand gingerly touched the black stripes that graced upon her new mask. "I guess I'm called 'Tiger' from now on?" She mused out loud.

"Tigress to be more exact," Dick corrected her.

"A tigress, huh?" Artemis smirked, "well I guess I can stand the guise of a cat for a little while."

 **50\. Breaking the Rules**

"Hey BG, wanna go see a movie afterwards?" Dick asked, flipping from branch-to-branch in the rain forest. "I hear that new spy movie is pretty cool."

"I would, but I don't want the fear the wrath of the Bat," Barbara rolled her eyes, following the bird to their mission destination. "His exact words were 'no dating, only justice.'"

"Aw come on, he's off-world, he'll never find out," Dick waved it off. "Besides, it isn't like the hypocrite follows the rule himself."

Barbara paused, smirking. "I'll go—"

"Yes!" Dick interrupted, as they arrived to their destination.

"If you can seal it with a kiss,"

"Oh Babs, you only had to ask," Nightwing said before his lips crushed into hers.


	2. Part 2

_Warnings: Includes canon shipping (mainly spitefire, but a few hints and snippets of others), the genres humor, friends/family, hurt/comfort and action and headcanons galore!_

 _This is an anthology of 100 various YJ drabbles, broken down into two chapters to cut it into more of a bite size. Some drabbles are short, some are bit on the longer side. A few of these are interconnected but most are not. This collection includes drabbles from both seasons 1 and 2 and is not organized into a chronological order. This collection focuses mainly on the original team, but there are some that focus on the newer members that are introduced in season 2._

 _Please review and enjoy~_

* * *

 **51\. Sport**

"Low!" Dick called out, warning his team where M'gann's serve would hit.

Artemis adjusted her position, crouching in a fairly good bump position, to receive the volleyball. "Mine!" She told the others out of habit. The volleyball bounced up on impact, high in the air.

Conner silently bumped the ball, a bit too hard that it headed with a whizzing pace towards the other side of the net.

Wally, who was standing on the other side of the net, tried passing the volleyball to Kaldur but his failed attempt sent the volleyball out of bounds.

"Way to go, Conner!" Artemis smiled, exchanging a fist-bump with the clone.

"No-no fair, I thought we agreed no powers!" Wally protested.

"Baywatch, a five-year-old could have received that pass," Artemis scoffed.

"I believe that makes the game 17-19," Kaldur commented on, his calm face calculating a game plan for his team, "On my team's behalf, I request that we may have a time-out."

"Request granted," Dick replied, smirking. "Come on, we might as well discuss things as well." The acrobat remarked to his team as the three moved to the other end of the court.

Conner stopped short. "They're going to aim near the lower right of the court." He murmured.

"Conner! No cheating," Dick reprimanded him.

"But," He added, with a smirk, "Thanks for the information."

 **52\. Deep in Thought**

"Wally, Wally?!" Wally's lab partner, Kathy, worriedly tried to get her partner's attention.

But Wally's mind was not in the Keystone City High science class with his partner Kathy experimenting with chemicals. It was far away, with a blond head chick named Artemis who looked more than what people's first impressions of her were. Unfortunately this blond head chick named Artemis was suffering from a broken wrist and would be out of commission for weeks. Wally wanted more than anything to be with her right now.

 **53\. Keeping a Secret**

"Can you keep a secret, Robin?" Cassie whispered, watching the boy wonder hacking. The two were all alone in the monitor room of the watch tower.

"Yes," Tim mumbled, half paying attention to the girl wonder and more focused at his hacking.

"I like you," Cassie rushed out, blushing lightly as she kissed Tim on the lips. Tim stiffened but relaxed, returning the kiss.

 **54\. Tower**

"I don't get it," Wally remarked on the telepathic link, "Why would bad guys hang out in a big tower with the words "Villains Inc." on it?

The team stood uneasy as they looked at the tower from afar.

"It means either they're really stupid or it's a trap," Dick replied grimly.

 **55\. Waiting**

Wally impatiently tapped his foot against the elevator floor as cheesy elevator music played. Artemis sighed, resting against the wall while Robin stood in front of the door, ready for action.

"Dude, I could have gotten to the top by now," Wally groaned.

"Not our faults they didn't make stairs," Robin grinned at his friend's distress.

"Poor building design if you asked me," Artemis murmured.

 **56\. Danger Ahead**

The elevator door opened and the trio stepped out. There was an uneasy silence as they walked down the eerie hallway. During the whole walk, Artemis had her bow and arrow ready and Robin had a few baterangs at hand. You would think in a big tower supposedly filled with bad guys would be armed with traps and henchmen. The sterile hallway was empty of doors but full of twists and turns, which lead them to the office door of the villains. There was a sign to the right of them with big red letters that said "Danger Ahead."

"I wonder what could possibly wait us, giant pens and office chairs?" Wally sneered.

There was a long wail and the sound of heavy feet thundering down the hallway towards them.

"Houston, we have a problem."

 **57\. Sacrifice**

"Artemis, watch out!" Robin warned as the five legged monster aimed a kick towards the archer.

Kid Flash ran over to the archer and picked her up out of the way.

"Thanks," She breathed in.

"No problem, babe," He smirked.

Robin threw a baterang at the hideous creature, embedding in its dry skin. Robin pushed a button on his gauntlet and the baterang shocked the monster. It squealed, wincing in pain but not collapsing. Artemis shot a net arrow and covered the creature in a large net. It roared in anger this time, frantically trying to get the net off. It succeeded, tearing the net in half and shaking the baterang off in the process.

"Uh, guys, it's not working!" Wally called out as he ran around in circles, the monster chasing after him.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "What snacks do you have on you, KF?"

"Other than myself?" Wally joked as he avoided an arrow shot by Artemis. "Only a loco bar that's all."

"Give it to me."

"What? No!" Wally wailed in grief. "They don't made this kind anymore! It's special!"

"Do you want to end up as a snack yourself?" Artemis growled.

Wally gulped as he narrowly missed being crushed by the creature. "Fine," He growled, tossing the bar to Robin.

Robin catched it easily, opening it up. He carefully sprayed it with contents of a bottle before grabbing the monster's attention.

"Hey Monster, want a treat?" He waved the bar in the air. The monster stopped chasing the speedster to look up at Robin with two hungry eyes. Robin threw the chocolate bar at the creature who opened his mouth full of teeth and ate the Loco bar right up.

"Such a good little monster, aren't you?" Robin cooed, patting the monster's scaly skin.

"Yeah, right." Wally scoffed, rolling his eyes.

The monster grunted with delight, rolling to the ground and falling unconscious.

"Nice, what is that stuff?" Artemis came over, picking up reuseable arrows on the way.

Robin smirked, holding up a can. "Bat-Monster spray, can make even the largest monster fall asleep."

Kid Flash shook in his head in amazement. "You got something for every situation." He muttered, staring at the unconscious monster.

Just then, all threes' minds buzzed as M'gann set up a telepathic between the two team squads from far away and a tickle of telepathic thoughts were faintly coming in as the three were slowly linked to the others

"Alpha to Beta, what's your status? We have engaged the enemies but we're a little overwhelmed at the moment. We need back up." Kaldur telepathically told the trio.

"Well get whelmed! We'll be there ASAP. We got sidetracked with this monster but we're A-Okay." Robin told them, running down the hallway with Artemis and Wally on either sides of him.

Just then there was a loud grumble from Wally's stomach and the speedster whimpered. "I really want that chocolate bar right now."

 **58\. Kick in the Head**

Robin panted as he flipped left and right, staying one foot ahead of the Joker's knives.

"Come on, Boy Blunder, let's dance!" Joker laughed as he started throwing his knives at Robin.

Robin muttered under his breath, cartwheeling out of the way of a knife and flipping over another. Batman was going to kill him. There was a reason Bruce didn't let him fight the Joker alone. He was too dangerous and unpredictable. With other villains, there were patterns and you could predict their most likely moves. But the Joker was just a plain psychopath and you never knew what to expect from him.

Tired from evading Joker's knives, Robin landed lousy on his feet after a flip and twisted his ankle. The bird fell to the ground with a muffled scream. Despite his ankle, Dick tried to get up before the Joker could do anything. But his limbs were sore from exhaustion and his ankle seared with pain. He could feel himself fading in and out of unconscious, weary from a long day with little to none sleep.

"Well, well, well, it looks like the little birdy is tucked out," The Joker said a loud crackle, standing above Robin.

With the sound of Joker's voice, Robin struggled to reach into his belt for a baterang before Joker could do anything but the Joker was faster.

"Night, Night, Birdy." He whispered, giving Dick a kick in the head.

And with that, Robin truly did fall unconscious.

 **59\. No Way Out**

There was really no way out of the double agent thing she agreed to do. She was struck 20 leagues under the sea in a small vessel with enemies watching her every move. Artemis was a free spirit. To be struck on a submarine with nowhere else to go, was very uncomfortable. Not only that, but the submarine was surrounded on all sides by her worst enemy, water.

 **60\. Rejection**

M'gann flew, trying to escape a gang of green Martians who were telekinetically throwing whatever they could at the girl.

"And don't come back here, you dirty scum!" The leader yelled after her.

M'gann whimpered, flying as fast as she could back to her home. She only wanted to get a Martian treat from the Candy shop. The shop for decades had been opened to both green and white minorities. But the new owner had decided to serve only to the green Martians. She wondered she had done something wrong to offend the new owner.

No, M'gann hadn't done anything wrong, but the green Martians that threatened her had.

 **61\. Fairy Tale**

"Thou look beautiful milady," Wally smirked at his girlfriend.

The two were attending Artemis's prom at Gotham Academy. This year's prom theme was fairy tales. Artemis had been convinced by Bette and Barbara to wear a purple dress much like the one Rapunzel wore in Tangled. Her long golden strands of hair had been braided beautifully with flowers by M'gann and Zatanna had done her make up. Wally, meanwhile, decided to dress up as Flynn Rider to go along with the Tangled theme with a little help from Zatanna on the costume department.

"Thanks," Artemis murmured, staring into his eyes.

"Shall we dance?" He gestured to the dance floor.

"Sure, just try not to step on my feet while we dance." Artemis smirked, slipping her hand into his.

"Hey, that was only one time. You know I'm a great dancer," Wally whined.

"Right," Artemis rolled her eyes as she allowed herself to be lead into a waltz.

 **62\. Magic**

"I can't open this!" Wally moaned mournfully. He stared at the pickle jar with a hint of disgust for the jar.

"Need help?" Zatanna smirked at the older teen.

"What can you do that the mighty Wall-man can't?" Wally threw his hands in the air.

Artemis, who had been watching in amusement nearby, just rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Simple," Zatanna said, stepping forward, "Magic."

Before Wally could protest, the magician concentrated before blurting out, "Nepo Raj!"

At the sound of her command, the lid of the jar magically opened its self and rested on the kitchen counter.

"Girl, is there anything you can't do?" Raquel raised an eyebrow.

"Not anything that I can think of," Zatanna grinned.

 **63\. Do Not Disturb**

Really, Wally should have known better than to open Artemis's door when there was a "Do not disturb" sign on her door. Perhaps he wasn't paying attention to what hung on the door or perhaps he was curious to see who was giggling in Artemis's room.

All he need for certain that he was struck in a corner as Artemis was trying to fling an arrow from her freshly manicured hands while Zatanna and Megan were holding her back from his certain demise.

 **64\. Multitasking**

"Hey Wally, What do you need?" Dick asked, typing on the computer with one hand and writing with the other.

"I was wondering if you were busy because I have an awesome prank idea—"

"Let me guess, for Artemis right?" Dick broke in, groaning when his access was denied. Bruce must have changed the Justice League's password again. He went to hacking while he wrote up his history report at the same time.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Wally, I'm kind of busy hacking into Justice League files and finishing my history report—"

"Wait. You're doing homework and hacking at the same time while talking to me?" Wally's voice squeaked out.

Dick smirked. "What? It's not that hard."

 **65\. Horror**

Artemis cried out in pain, falling to the ground. Grunting, she clutched her arm as she glared at Cheshire. In the cat's hand was a remote, one that would blow up and kill thousands of innocent people.

"Jade, you don't want to do this." She whispered, biting her lips from screaming in agony.

Jade smirked, bending down to see her sister face to face.

"Do I?" Her words tickled the archer's ears, "You know my master and mistress have given me this very important task to carry out. If I don't obey them, well, I don't get paid. You wouldn't want your big sister to lose her job, would you?"

Artemis said nothing. She couldn't. Her arm (which she was sure had been broken by her sister) hurt like crazy. Like the type of crazy-where-you-just-want-to-cry-out-in-pain type of crazy. But a Crock girl didn't cry and Artemis would not cry in front of her sister and make a wimp out of herself. So she continued glaring at the older Crock girl.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jade whispered, taking off her mask to kiss Artemis's forehead, "Sorry baby sis, I gotta run. Can't be late for my job, now can't I?"

Jade gave a wink as she put her mask back on and ran out into the night.

 **66\. Traps**

"Gah!" Wally yelled, his emerald green eyes full of terror as he fell into a disguised trap hole.

Groaning, he rubbed his head as he stared up at the opening of the hole, wondering how he was going to get back up. Black Canary had decided to do a survival "No Powers" exercise where the team would have to survive a week without outside help and minimal supplies.

The setting was on some forestry land owned by one of the League's backers who had graciously allowed them to use it for their exercise. So far it had been only a few hours and Wally wasn't fairing to well. He had already gotten himself trapped in a rope trap (which he had to cut with his pocketknife) when he walked himself right into another trap.

"Great, just what I like, Baywatch for supper," A feminine voice sarcastically called out.

"Artemis?" He exclaimed, frantically looking around for the archer.

"Who else?" Artemis croaked out as she jumped off out of something and crouched over the hole. Her cold face looked like she was contemplating what she should do with him.

"Are you the one that set that rope trap?" Wally cried out.

"So you're the animal that sprung that trap," Artemis observed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Hey!" Wally defiantly yelled, "I protest that!"

There was an unsettled silence as the two teenagers stared at one another.

"So… can you help me out?" Wally awkwardly asked.

"Hm…I don't know, it would seem much more fun to leave you in that hole than to help you." Artemis grinned.

"Artemis!"

"Alright, what do you have that would benefit me?"

"What?" Wally confusedly cocked his head to one side.

Artemis sighed, facepalming. "I mean, do you have anything that might interest me into helping you?"

"Oh, right!" Wally nervously said, as he opened his backpack and fumbled around, "Let's see, I have trailmix, blanket, batteries, pocketknife, a pan—ooh! A big knife! You know, to cut with meat and stuff?"

"Interesting…" Artemis thought out loud, "I have a flashlight with no batteries, a pillow, canteen of water, cooking utensils and plenty of rope."

The two stared at each other with realization.

"Do you think that we were given these on purpose?" Wally asked.

"Maybe," Artemis shrugged.

"We should totally team-up, after you know, you get me out of this hole?"

"Black Canary and Batman didn't say anything about teaming up," Artemis said with a sparkle in her eyes.

 **67\. Playing the Melody**

"Hahahahaha!" Joker cackled, above the music of the piano. Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin were all tied up and were forced to listen to Joker's off key piano music.

"Listen, Bats, I'm playing the melody, I'm playing the melody!" He yelled out with a twisted smile on his face.

"He's crazy," Tim muttered.

"You don't say," Dick drawled out, rolling his eyes.

 **68\. Hero**

What does the word "hero" mean? Does it describe a superhero, someone who performs great deeds in extraordinary ways and is awarded with publicity and the public's admiration? Or a hero is someone who stands up for another, even if history fails to credit them? It's what Wally ponders as to why he really dons guise and suit.

 **69\. Annoyance**

"Down by the bay, where the watermelons grow,"

Artemis rolled her eyes as she slumped in her car seat. This was going to be another, long boring road trip. She understood Wally was trying to pass the time with songs, but Artemis wasn't in the heart for it. In fact, it his persistence was starting to really annoy her. This had to be the hundredth song he had sung since the past hour.

"Come Artemis, join in!" He insisted.

Artemis muttered under her breath and was about to refuse when a light bulb popped up above her head.

"Back to my home I dare not go,

For my mother would say

"Have you ever seen a speedster, targeted with arrows?"

Down by the bay!"

Wally gulped nervously, "I should really stop now, shouldn't I?"

"Yes."

 **70\. 67%**

"Come on," Dick muttered. This was vital information and the computer data he was downloading was struck at 67% percent.

"Rob, what's taking so long?" Wally whispered urgently. "I thought you said it would download faster."

"Well, I was wrong." He snapped. "Now quiet, I'm willing the machine to download faster."

"With what, your mind?"

"Shhh!"

Suddenly the computer glitched and went from 67% percent to 100%.

"Yes!" Dick murmured successfully. "Ladies and Gentlemen we now present the pirated copy of the latest, hottest superhero movie that you've all been waiting for!"

"Just start the show," Artemis threw a popcorn kernel at him.

"Sheesh," Dick murmured. "It's a tough crowd these days,"

 **71\. Obsession**

Connor sat on the green couch, watching the T.V screen crackle and pop as he watched the fuzzy white and black TV screen.

"Dude, you have a problem." Wally said, waving a hand in front of the clone.

"I don't know, Wally, if it calms him, it calms him. We have ways of relaxing." Megan pointed out.

"Yes, but watching a late night football game is completely normal than staring at a fuzzy black and white screen all night."

 **72\. Mischief Managed**

Retrieving a blue-print of the Tower was not an easy task. Even for Robin, who had access to the Bat-cave computer, had trouble finding it through the encrypted files. Not to mention the rendering it for their explicit needs. It required an outsider from their normal gang…with a specific specialty.

"Will you do the honors, Miss Zatanna?" Dick grinned, holding out the blank piece of paper.

She took a deep breath, "I ylnmelos raews m'I pu ot on doog!"

The paper morphed, displaying a blueprint of the Tower that mapped out all rooms, entry-ways and hidden passageways. It even showed where current JL members were located.

"Please tell me we don't have to say it backwards all the time." Wally pleaded.

"Of course," Zatanna gave a wink as she placed a hand on the map, "mischief managed."

 **73\. I Can't**

"Artemis, Artemis, please! Don't ignore me!" He pleaded to her, as Tigress's posture physically bristled with rage. Why couldn't this shade leave her alone?

"Why are you haunting me?" She growled, facing away from him, "I don't need your help to get back. Go away."

"I can't." He stressed, "You may not be my Artemis, but please, don't leave me here, _alone_."

Why did he have to sound so much like her Wally? She snatched a glance at him, and her heart softened. Artemis was always the type to keep things to herself and try to pretend they weren't there. But not Wally, he never would. He wasn't afraid to hide his emotions and sometimes, they got the better of him.

The young man that stood in front of her was a complete sobbing wreck. His green irises were red from crying, dark circles clung to the bottom of his eyes. His skin was a pasty color and his figure looked gaunt. This was odd for someone like Wally to be so thin like that. Artemis felt like she really couldn't just turn a cold shoulder to him, even if he wasn't her Wally.

"Fine," She sighed, pulling off her mask, "But only for this night."

"Just this night," He promised.

 **74\. Are You Challenging Me?**

Robin landed on a rooftop, surrounded by suburbia. They were in one of the seedier neighborhoods of Gotham on patrol. It wasn't unusual to find a petty crime being committed in this neighborhood. However, the boy wonder pulled out his gauntlet-computer and that's when he noticed something strange about a nearby Wi-Fi network. The name, in particular, was "Hack if you can."

Robin gave a gleaming grin, "Are you challenging me? Are you actually challenging me?!" He muttered out loud. Although he could be doing more important things at the moment, he decided that the network's owner needed to be taught a lesson.

A few minutes later, the network was renamed, "Challenge accepted."

 **75\. Mirror**

Mirror. An object in which is used to view the reflection of a being. Most take these simple things for granted. Then again, if you didn't live in a post-apocalypse world, there were many things you took as normality of life.

Now, there was not to say that there weren't technological advances since the Reach invaded the world. But slaves of the Reach weren't certainly allowed access to these sorts of things.

The first thing Bart saw himself in a mirror, he was nine years old. He and a group of kids wandered across the remnants that were once an urban neighborhood. They amused themselves with odds and ends of the "treasure" that they had discovered in their midst.

That was when he encountered the mirror. It was slightly cracked, but otherwise in good condition.

"Is this what people really see when they look at me?" He wondered as he gazed into the reflection.

The boy—Bart himself—had messy auburn hair that couldn't be tamed. He wore that thick, heavy inhibitor collar around his neck and his clothing clung to his body. He hadn't really realized how thin he looked—but then everyone he knew was thin from malnourishment.

But most fascinating feature to him was his eyes. The Allen family eyes that were a trademark green. He had never seen them before, and yet, he recognized them in his father and Aunt Dawn. He silently marveled, 'Had his grandpa had eyes like these?'

"Hey, Bart, we gotta scram!" Sasha, a friend of Bart, shook him out of his thoughts. "They'll beat us if they find out we're here!"

"Okay!" He called, taking one last glance before running off.

 **76\. Broken Pieces**

Dick stared at the broken remnants of what was once a beautiful, ancient porcelain vase. The broken pieces stared back at him, his reflection wonky in the many fragments. He looked up back at the disapproving glare of the butler, who looked very disappointed in the boy's actions.

"Um..haha…" Bruce's charge chuckled nervously, "Opps?"

 **77\. Test**

If there was anything out in the world, that she hated most (besides cats), it was her father's "tests." And no, they weren't academic type tests. They involved rigorous exercises, hours of concentration while her body screamed to stop and endless berating on her father's part. Still, she wouldn't be lying if she didn't feel satisfied when she correctly deployed the moves he taught against him in a spar.

Many times, she failed her father's tests and received heavy punishment. However, there were a few that she passed with flying colors and he would begrudgingly said "Good job," And that was what Artemis lived for.

 **78\. Drink**

"Please don't tell me you gave an under-aged minor access to alcohol."

There was a heavy sigh. "There was alcohol located in the house."

"Did you offer it to him?"

"I might have suggested it."

"Whoopie!" They both looked up to see a rather tipsy Robin swinging from the chandelier.

She gave him a sharp look, "Hey! I trusted his judgment. Who knew the birdie was such a light-weight?"

 **79\. Starvation**

"I'm staaarving."

"Yeah, well, you should have thought about that before you ate all of our rations a few hours ago."

"Seriously, I'm hungry." Wally moaned.

This was official; Artemis hated long stake-outs with Kid Mouth. Wally had ADHD tendencies and couldn't stay still for long. That and he liked to eat food when he got bored.

"Pleeeease, let me go make quick run to Chicken Wheezes."

"No."

"But I'm hungry!"

Artemis sighed, looking at the pitiful excuse of a boyfriend. Slowly, she pulled out a breakfast bar, which she had been saving for herself, and threw it at him. "Here, food. Now shut up and watch the building."

"You're the best, Beautiful."

 **80\. Words**

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me."

People say that words can never break apart a person. But these people are very wrong about what they say about words. Words have the power to influence people, whether in good or bad ways. They say "Be careful what you wish for" but really, they should say "Be careful what you use words for."

M'gann knew this better than anyone. Why else would she stow away on her uncle's ship? She couldn't take it, like her brother or father could. For Martians especially, words had tremendous power. Even her sisters had teased her relentlessly despite her parents' reprimands. It was better to run away than to deal with the verbal mind abuse.

That's why M'gann always made sure she was kind and considerate towards anyone she met, because words have power, even if you meant them not to be.

 **81\. Pen and Paper**

There was a clipboard, with a pen and several official-looking papers attached to it. It sat on the desk, in Bruce's office. The said-owner of the office was sitting at his desk as Jason sat across from him.

"Do you really mean it?" Jason asked, as he stared at the papers. Adoption papers to be exact.

Bruce slowly nodded his head, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I understand if—"

"No," Jason cut him off, "I want to."

 **82\. Can You Hear Me?**

"Hello?" A voice shouted, "Hello! Hey, can you hear me?!"

"Yes," a child's voice answered curtly, "I can hear you."

"There you are!" Nightwing grinned, landed right next to the ten-year-old.

"-Tt-" The boy clicked his tongue disapprovingly, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on my little brother, of course!"

"I'm not your little brother, Grayson."

"You don't have to be brothers by blood, Dami." Dick grinned, ruffling Damian's hair before the boy could protest, "Still upset about Batfish's plight?"

"Of course I'm not upset about happened, why would I be?" The boy scowled, turning away. "It was just a fish, after all."

"What if I said I called up a favor and found Batfish?" the young man smirked, as he slowly produced a bag of water with a fish floating inside. It was an average goldfish, with a single black patch that covered his head, much like a mask.

Damian quickly snatched the bag away from Grayson and examined the fish.

He cleared his throat, "I suppose I owe you a word of gratification."

 **83\. Heal**

Wally's little experiment in the garage granted super-speed, which also included accelerated healing among other things. Unfortunately, like how his speed was not up to par with Barry's, so was his "super-healing." It could, at times, be screwy on how fast he healed.

Take that bone fracture in his arm from R.T's siblings. On some weeks, a fracture like that could heal up within a few days. Other weeks, it took almost as long as a regular fracture. All Wally knew, was that he was technically "grounded" from superhero activities until the dang thing healed.

 **84\. Out Cold**

Robin knew that he shouldn't be this amused about this. Really, he shouldn't. But he couldn't help chuckling as he exclaimed, "Wow, Mr. Freeze really went out cold!"

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"You-you get it? He has ice-powers; you knocked him out—out cold? Bwhahahahaha!" Robin went into a laughing fit.

 **85\. Spiral**

When Roy found out that he wasn't really the real Roy Harper, that he was a clone that took the real one's life away from him, it all spiraled down from there. His life had been built on lies. Because, he wasn't Roy Harper, he just had the physical appearance and programmed to have a similar personality. He even had stolen memories. He couldn't live with himself and allow him to continue being Roy Harper. He had to find the real one and give him his life back. For five years he searched, and he continued to spiral from there like a spinning top with no stop.

 **86\. Seeing Red**

He woke up and his mind was blank. No memories, nothing to rely on. He was angry. That was the only thing he knew. Angry about what? What was angry? He didn't know, and he continued wander through the desert night. That when he came across a being that looked similar to him. He was afraid. He wasn't sure what it was. It came close to him and he freaked, rushing for the kill. For a moment all he saw was red.

But then he was slammed down by an invisible force and when he came up, the being was gone.

 **87\. Food**

If there was something that united the Allen-West clan, it was food. It could be somewhat kinda crazy with Iris's reporter job and the Flashes' heroics, but they always made time gather every once in a while and have supper together. Sometimes Joan and Jay joined them. Only the trickery was making enough food to keep those with accelerated metabolisms from gobbling it all up.

"Wally—you better not touch those cookies."

The teenager froze, "But mom, I'm hungry."

"I will not have you spoiling your dinner," His mom said, exasperated. Growing teenage boys required a lot of fuel, especially those with higher-than-normal metabolisms. That wasn't an excuse to indulge in food before dinner was served. "Now shoo!"

The look her son gave was pitiful, but Mary was not going to give in and Wally knew it.

He sulked off, only to find his uncle in the dining room, munching one of Mary's cookies.

"How you'd—"

"Snatched one while she was busy reprimanding you," Barry winked at him, "Thanks for the distraction, kid."

88\. Pain

"Ouch!" Bart yelped as he was thrown to the ground by the impact of the punch.

"I'm sorry!" Cassie exclaimed as she helped him up, "I didn't mean to hit that hard."

"Wow," Bart grinned teasingly as he rubbed his shoulder, "You really do hit like a girl."

 **89\. Through the Fire**

A Martian's worse fear was flames. While it did physical harm to their bodies, a part of the fear was mental. The phrase "to be flamed" was taken almost literally on Mars. When a Martian criticized another, it was almost like they were setting mental flames inside the other Martian's head if the latter allowed it to burn him.

Yet there stood a burning apartment with people stuck inside and M'gann couldn't just sit there on the sidelines and be useless. She could not live knowing she could have made a difference, even if she died trying to.

"M'gann, wait!"

Conner ran beside her, "Let me go with you."

Her eyes softened; at least she had someone by her side through the flames.

 **90\. Triangle**

"Do you see this?!" Wally showed M'gann a picture of him, her and Dick hanging out at the cave.

"I don't see anything."

"Right there, in the bottom left corner there's a triangle!"

"So?" She cocked her head to the side, curiously.

"It means the illuminati are confirmed! They must be the ones that have a mole on the team!"

"I'm sorry, Wally, I don't get it."

 **91\. Drowning**

He was drowning, how, Kaldur wasn't sure. Something that was a constant steady in his life was the ocean. But now, he was drowning in the thing he relied on since birth. Maybe he truly had forgotten to use his gills. He had been spending more and more time away from the ocean. Perhaps this was his punishment, for ignoring his homeland for the world up above.

"Kaldur…" A voice echoed, "Kaldur!"

He continued choking as a green mermaid appeared in front of him.

"Kaldur, I need you to listen," She said, her voice familiar, "You're inside your head, this isn't real. You're not drowning."

It sure felt like he was…but the girl sounded so familiar and he felt like he could trust her.

He took a deep breath and was pleased to find he could breath and everything was right with the world for once.

 **92\. Name**

"Whoa!" Dick gasped as he caught sight of a sleek, dark vehicle. "What's that?"

"That's the car I use to drive as Batman." Bruce answered him, the corner of his mouth slightly turned upward at the nine-year-old's excitement.

"What's it name?"

"Name?" Bruce frowned, "I think we called this "Model WB3."

"That's so boring!" The boy somersaulted over to the vehicle, "It needs a cool name, like…the Batmobile!"

"The Batmobile?"

"Yeah—get it? 'cause you're Batman and it's a car—it's a Bat-mobile!"

 **93\. Give Up**

"Get up, girl!" Lawrence snarled, giving a hard kick to Artemis's side, "I said, GET UP!"

The blonde groaned, as she struggled to obey her father's command, when her sore muscles gave up on her. "I-I can't." She mumbled weakly, clenching her teeth to keep the tears from running.

"Don't tell me you're giving up so easily." Her father sneered, as he pulled her roughly from the ground, "You gotta keep moving, girl, or you let yourself become an easy target. I don't want any child of mine dying in such a pathetic way. Promise me you won't give up so easily."

"I-I promise…"

"Louder!"

"I PROMISE!" She yelled, glaring fiercely at her father. "I promise I won't give up."

He gave a chuckle, "Good girl." He handed her sword back to her.

"Now try it again."

 **94\. Last Hope**

To say that Artemis was a train wreck after the death of Wally, was an understatement. After the funeral, she tried playing it off that she was fine. Of course, no one was really fooled by it. Eventually, life moved on, and so did everyone else. But not Artemis. It felt like her heart had been crushed into a million tiny particles.

She had become sloppy in her hero work, careless even. When Nightwing and a few others approached her for an invention, let's just say she didn't take it that entirely well. It was part of the reason why she was stuck in her current situation right now.

Broodily, she went to investigate into a secret project that Lex Corps was working on. The archer went, alone, without a com. Artemis was no fool. She knew there were trackers in the coms. The blonde didn't want any of them hunting her down. She was now cursing her stupidity as she was forced against a wall, with a gun pressed against her head. This was it. There was no hope for her now.

That was, until a blur flashed by and took her assailant by surprise. Astonished, she looked into her hero's face with wide grey eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," His green eyes gleamed with amusement, "miss me?"

 **95\. Advertisement**

"VILLAINS Inc., JOIN THE FIGHT VERSUS EVIL JUSTICE LEAGUE!" Wally read the flyer, which was lying on the ground, near the entrance to the massive building.

"Seriously, who spent the time and money on this and thought it would actually work?" Artemis muttered.

"I guess we can't complain too much, since the league is public," Robin muttered.

"But we don't just ask anyone off the streets to join," M'gann cocked her head curiously. "We don't even have advertisements like that."

"It must mean they're really desperate…" Superboy concluded.

 **96\. Into the Storm**

It was a dark, stormy night. The sky wailed with thunderclaps and lightning flashes. The rain pounded hard on the humans beings below. Winds howled and moaned as if complaining about the storm that was brewing. And through it all, a gang war had broken out.

"Really? Even in this weather?" Robin complained as he watched the war through a pair of binoculars.

"Well, you know what they say," Batman replied, with a slight smirk on his face, "Evil never rests."

 **97\. Safety First**

"Whoah!" Jason exclaimed as they entered the vehicle, "This is so cool!"

Although the exterior of the car was impressive enough, Bruce wasted no expensive in custom leather-seats, , among other things. Not the mention all the buttons that various things like shoot missiles or turned the whole thing into a flying contraption.

"Hey, why aren't we moving?"

"Safety first," Bruce said gruffly, tapping on the seatbelt over his shoulder to make a point.

 **98\. Puzzle**

"Let's see if you can figure out this puzzle," The Riddler said, "What's black and white, and red all over?"

"…a newspaper?" Robin offered weakly.

"No! A sunburned zebra!"

 **99\. Solitude**

"Well," Nightwing admitted, "I left for another reason other than wanting my own spotlight. Bats can get really gloomy at times."

"I am vengeance, I am the night…" Robin paused for dramatic effect as he swirled his cape around him, "I AM BATMAN!"

The others chuckled at his theatrics. "And the requirements every broody bat must follow is solitude! Such deep silence that you can't even comprehend! Not only that, but DARKNESS. I survive for the thirst of justice in the dark, silent night of vengeance!"

It was during his little mantra that everyone stopped giggling at his antics.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" Jason said, weakly.

 **100\. Relaxation**

"This feels nice." Artemis admitted, as she sunbathed on a lounge chair.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Raquel questioned, sitting in the chair to the right of Artemis.

"Oh, you know, stopping supervillains from taking over the world and all that," Zatanna said as she slipped on a pair of sunglasses.

"Still, I think we should do this more often." Artemis sighed as she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I agree," M'gann smiled, "This is nice."

SPLASH!

"Surprise attack!"

"Wha-at?!" Artemis stuttered in shock as she and the other girls were soaking wet from buckets of water being dumped on them.

There stood Garfield, Wally and Robin who looked like they roped along a reluctant Conner to join their comradery. They were all high-fiving and fist-bumping each other, although Conner took some convincing to accept Wally's fist-bump.

"Relaxation is so over rated," Artemis smirked, "Payback?"

"Payback." The rest of the ladies agreed.

That was how the great water-war of 2013 was started. Eventually Kaldur and the others were brought in into the many skirmishes. The outcome of the war was uncertain, because after Batman managed to activate one of the many water pranks set by Robin, it was immediately outlawed from the cave. However, each side of the conflict argues it would have won sooner or later. Everyone agrees however, that Team Girl Power certainly won one of the most pivotal battles in the war, while Team Whelmed won most of the many tiny skirmishes.


End file.
